nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Ivysaur
Ivysaur (フシギソウ, Fushigisou) is a species of Pokémon in the series of the same name. It is a dual-type Grass/Poison Pokémon that made its first appearance in the first generation games [[Pokémon Red and Blue|''Red'' and Blue]]. Physiology and Behaviour Ivysaur, like its pre-evolved form, is a reptilian creature with strains of amphibian features. Following the evolution Ivysaur has grown in size, but it retains its body shape, with only minor differences. The skin color has gotten a bluer tint and the ears have developed a visible black inside. The fangs and claws also seems to have grown. The most notable difference to Bulbasaur is the flower bulb, which now has opened up revealing a pink bulb inside. The outer leaves now extend out on the sides of the bulb. Ivysaur also seems to have had an attitude change. Rather than the happy eyes and smile, Ivysaur gives a battle-ready impression. Currently, no gender differences have been found between male and female Ivysaur. The bulbs' greater size results in more weight, which causes Ivysaurs to lose their ability to stand on their hind legs. When it is nearing time for blooming, Ivysaurs instinctively spend more time in the sun, and the bulbs start to release an aroma. Ivysaurs seems to be almost non-existent in the wild. A few can be found in the areas free from Pokémon trainers, but even here the number is very limited. The few that lives freely appears in forests, jungles and plains, among fellow Bulbasaurs. Appearances Main Pokémon games As the evolution of a starter Pokémon, Ivysaur has relatively few appearances in the main series. In all of the first generation games; [[Pokémon Red and Blue|''Pokémon Red'', Blue]] and Yellow, it can be gotten by evolving Bulbasaur. It is consequently also available in the third generation games Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, which are remakes of the very first games. Ivysaur can also be gotten in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, where the player may choose a second starter after defeating Red. Other Pokémon games In the side games Ivysaur is a more common encounter. It can be found in both sets of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games and in both Pokémon Ranger and Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Sign. It has also been featured as a toy in Pokémon Rumble and a type of block in Pokémon Trozei!. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series .]] Ivysaur is featured in the ''Super Smash Bros. series as one of the three playable Pokémon used by the Pokémon Trainer. It was first in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and returned in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate.It uses the attacks Bullet Seed, Razor Leaf and Vine Whip, along with SolarBeam during the Final Smash Triple Finish. Trophy descriptions Ivysaur (Brawl) :A Seed Pokémon that is the evolved form of Bulbasaur. It has a flower bulb on its back, the weight of which has made it develop strong legs and hips. If the blossom gets too big, the Pokémon can't stand on two legs alone. At a certain level, it evolves into Venusaur. When this happens, the bulb absorbs nutrients and blossoms into a large-petaled flower. :Game Boy - Pokémon Red / Blue :Game Boy Advance - Pokémon FireRed / LeafGreen Ivysaur (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/ Wii U) :Watching your starter Pokémon evolve is an unforgettable experience. For many trainers, that first happened when Bulbasaur became Ivysaur. It might be difficult to say good-bye to cute little Bulbasaur, but before they know it, they'll be saying bye to Ivysaur, too, as it turns into a fully grown Venusaur! :Game Boy - Pokémon Red and Pokémon Blue - 09/1998 :Game Boy Advance - Pokémon FireRed and Pokémon LeafGreen - 09/2004 In the anime Ivysaur has appeared several times in the anime, though it has yet to be owned by any main character. Most notably, in one episode several Bulbasaurs evolved into Ivysaurs, at which time Ash's Bulbasaur decided not to evolve. Origin and inspiration Ivysaur does not seem to have any single specific source of inspiration. The relationship between Ivysaur and the bulb on its back might however be based on the concept of symbiosis. The seed acts as en energy reserve for its host and supplied it with nutrients when it was young. In turn Ivysaur acts a mean of protection. Based on its habit of napping in the sunlight, it may thus also guarantee the plant to be in the direct sunlight, so that it can store energy and grow. Ivysaur's appearance seems to be inspired by several different types of animals. It shares traits with reptiles, amphibians as well as mammals. Ivysaur's name is a mixture of ivy, a kind of plant, and dinosaur, or possibly saur which means lizard in Greek. Its Japanese name comes from strange and grass. In-game information Pokédex entries Game locations Evolution Base Stats Moveset Gallery Sprites de:Bisaknosp Category:Pokémon species Category:First generation Pokémon Category:Grass type Pokémon Category:Poison type Pokémon Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Amiibo characters